witchydiariesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ambrose Spellman
Ambrose Spellman (ᚨᛗᛒᚱᛟᛋᛖ᛫ᛋᛈᛖᛚᛚᛗᚨᚾ) is a powerful Warlock and a main character of . He is the half brother of Arthur Spellman, and has known Christophoros Samedi since his childhood. Ambrose is a member of the Spellman Family and the Chamberlain Family. Biography Early Life Ambrose Spellman was born to an unnamed warlock. At some point, When Ambrose was a child, his father was killed by Witch Hunters. Ever since, Ambrose had been looking for a someone to look up to, a father figure. The Vice Lords and Saving Christopher Ambrose and Christopher were both students at the Academy of Exceptional Witches & Warlocks. In their senior year, Christopher had been initiated into the Vice Lords. Later on, he was voted as the leader. By this time Christopher turned dangerous and had met Katherine Navas and by that time had gotten her pregnant with Rose. With the help of Divination, Ambrose saved Christopher from his future and helped him focus on his newborn daughter. Becoming a Father and Fatherhood Protecting Rose Chamberlain When Rose was born, Christopher asked Ambrose to become her godfather to help protect her from any further threats. Marrying Christopher Chamberlain In 2019 After they both admitted their feelings for one another, Ambrose and Christopher finally wedded each other, thus merging both families together and becoming parents to Rose. Personality Ambrose is a necromancer who always there to comfort the children in their teenage dramas. He loves them, and ever since their arrival, his personality has changed tremendously as he wants the best for them. He also wishes not to expose them too much. As such the great paternal instincts. However, he has a strong dislike for witch hunters as they were the reason for the death of his father. Physical Appearance Ambrose is a British warlock of African descent. He appears as a muscular young man in his twenties. Ambrose is more often than not barefoot and wearing trousers and a silk robe on a bare chest. He also has a tattoo of Brynne and Rose's name on his back. Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Advanced Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Advanced Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Augmented Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Augmented Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. * Longevity: As a full warlock, Ambrose ages at a slower rate than mortals. Ambrose is stated to be over 75 years old. * Healing - Ambrose's blood can heal wounds. The healing factor of his blood appears to be very potent. Relationships Brynne Spellman Brynne is Ambrose's eldest daughter. Ambrose loves Brynne unconditionally. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Ambrose loves his daughter dearly. He has strong paternal instincts towards her and will do anything to ensure her safety. Ever since Brynne has arrived, Ambrose has become more mature, and he will do what is necessary to protect her. Since her comatose state, Ambrose described that he felt empty, lost & dark inside. However, since the birth of his stepdaughter, he regained happiness, however, the joy she brought him was simply not enough. When Brynne was awakened, Ambrose's world was filled once again, with the same love before Brynne went comatose. When Hades threatened to harm Brynne, Ambrose fought tooth & nail to protect the love of his life. However, his life is owed by Brynne when she protected/saved him from Hades. Christophoros Samedi Christopher is Ambrose's best friend since childhood. They went to school together and from that point on, they have been much closer as they often team up to fight the usual threats towards Los Angeles. When Christopher's daughter was born, Ambrose was asked to be her guardian and godfather, and he gladly accepted. In 2019 After they both admitted their feelings for one another, Ambrose and Christopher finally wedded each other, thus merging both families together and becoming parents to Rose. Rose Chamberlain Rose is Ambrose's goddaughter and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her mother. Ambrose gave a promise to Christopher that he will stay with Rose, protect her and help raise her. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Ambrose loves his Rose dearly. He has strong paternal instincts towards her, and always fights by Chris' side to ensure her safety. Since his marriage to Rose's father, Ambrose is now Rose's step-father. Their relationship has grown drastically, as Ambrose sees Rose as one of his children. He's overprotective of her and vows to always watch over her, even if Christopher is unavailable. When Rose asks Ambrose if they are family now, he tells her that they've always been family from the start, showing Ambrose saw Rose more then just the daughter of his childhood friend. When Rose was younger, he used to tell her stories about her father's loyalty to the families and his love towards her. When Ambrose called Rose a "princess" she hugged him, showing their bond is unbreakable. When Rose was threatened by Hades, Ambrose fought fiercely alongside Christopher to keep her safe. Ambrose has ultimately expected her into his life, and even though she is a half-blood, he tells her that he doesn't see it as others, and he tells her he loves her dearly, no matter what. He also told her that he wouldn't let her mother ever hurt her again, and he even swore on it, as Ambrose is Rose's protector. Lily Samedi-Spellman Lily is Ambrose's youngest child and only daughter with Christophoros Samedi. Shortly after Ambrose and Christopher's wedding, they found a surrogate, who gave birth to her. He loves her unconditional and would do anything to make her safe. He and Christopher adore their baby daughter and would kill anyone who would dare try to take her from them. Other Relationships * Baron and Ambrose (Family through Lily/Allies) * Ambrose and Hades (Family through Hayden/Enemies) * Ambrose and Kervens (Frenemies) Appearances The Witchy Diaries Season One }} Season Two }} Season Three }} Season Four (Death) }} Gallery |-|Season One= Season One Screencaps Ambrose-S1-1.jpg Ambrose-S1-2.jpg Ambrose-S1-3.jpg There%27s_No_Place_Like_Home-Ambrose.jpg Ambrose-S1-4.jpg Ambrose-S1-5.jpg Ambrose-S1-6.jpg Ambrose-S1-7.jpg Ambrose-S1-8.jpg Ambrose-S1-9.jpg Ambrose-S1-10.jpg Ambrose-S1-11.jpg Ambros-S1-12.jpg Ambrose-S1-13.jpg Ambrose-S1-14.jpg Ambrose-S1-15.jpg Promotional Images Ambrose Spellman-Promotional.jpg Etymology * The name Ambrose is a Greek baby name. In Greek, the meaning of the name Ambrose is Immortal. https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/ambrose/ * The surname Spellman is common among English, German and Irish people. The Irish version of the name is derived from Ó Spealáin and is more commonly anglicized as Spillane.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spellman Tropes * Bi the Way: Is pansexual, and has been seen having encounters with both men and women. * Papa Wolf: Ambrose will fight tooth and nail to protect his godchild. * Honorary Uncle: Rose calls Ambrose "Uncle Ambrose" even though he's just a family friend. This is averted when he marries Christopher. * Mr. Fanservice: He spends most of his time lounging around the house in a bathrobe and occasionally doesn't bother to put a shirt on underneath. Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches & Warlocks Category:LGBTQ Category:Pure Bloods & Royals